The present disclosure relates to a packaging device on which it is possible to mount a resin film that can be welded to a portion to be welded.
A packaging device is known that overlaps the edges of a resin film used to package a packaging object, and heats and seals the overlapped edges. In this manner, the packaging device can package the packaging object. With the packaging device, it is difficult to package the packaging object depending on the shape and size of the packaging object. Further, when the packaging object moves in the resin film in a state in which a gap is generated between the sealed resin film and the packaging object, there is a case in which protection of the packaging object becomes insufficient. Therefore, the known packaging device fixes the packaging object placed on a base, such as corrugated cardboard, by wrapping both the packaging object and the base with the resin film, and thereby protects the packaging object. Generally, the packaging device uses resin films made of polyethylene, polypropylene and the like for packaging. It is known that it is difficult to weld these resin films to corrugated cardboard etc. For that reason, a packaging device is known that uses a base to which an adhesive that is melded by heat is applied in advance. This packaging device heats the adhesive over the resin film in an adhesive application position, and melts the adhesive. In this manner, this packaging device can bond the resin film to the base.